British Patent No. 1,155,485 of BP Chemicals, published June 18, 1969, discloses the use of propionic acid for the inhibition of fungus and mold growth in crops and animal feedstuffs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,665, issued July 27, 1971, to J. J. Houltson et al, discloses the use of formic, acetic and propionic acid mixtures for the inhibition of mold growth in crops and animal feedstuffs. U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,980, issued May 22, 1928, to G. Osvald, discloses the use of formaldehyde for protecting seeds from fungal attack. U.S. Pat. No. 861,571, issued July 30, 1907, to H. S. Blackmore, discloses the use of a formaldehyde-methyl acetate solution for germicidal purposes.